User blog:Gcheung28/Call of the Forgotten/Julie Kagawa Info for Newbies
The Lost Prince comes out on October 23, 2012, but, for people new to the series or to the works of Julie Kagawa in general, here is a starter's guide! Background The Author's Work Julie Kagawa's first series, the Iron Fey series is about a half human, half fae girl named Meghan Chase who gets drawn into the faery world. In this series, the Faery realms have always weathered the clash of Summer and Winter fey, the Seelie and Unseelie Courts, but there is a new breed forged by Man's insatiable pursuit of technological superiority: the Iron fey. The fate of all faeries hangs in the balance, but Meghan somehow is the greatest weapon in this epic magical war! Kagawa also has a vampire series coming out called Blood of Eden! It is also a supernatural book and involves vampires. The Inspiration Kagawa says, "Faeries, the old, ancient fey, not the glittery winged sprites, have always fascinated me. But I wanted to write a book that was different than other faery books. So I began thinking: what are the fey afraid of? The answer, in most ancient mythos, is iron. Faeries can't stand the touch of iron and steel. So, what if there was a new type of fey that had evolved with progress over the years? What if they weren't only immune to iron, their existence was slowly poisoning and corrupting the lands of the traditional fey? And I realized we already have "monsters" in machines: gremlins, bugs, viruses, ect. And from that thought, the Iron fey were born." Next Iron Fey The next in the Iron Fey series is actually the beginning of a new series called Call of the Forgotten. The main character is actually Meghan's brother Ethan Chase! Ethan tries avoiding the fey as much as he can because his previous time in the Iron Realm left him with nothing but fear and disgust for the world Meghan Chase has made her home, a land of myths and talking cats, of magic and seductive enemies. When he gets attacked, he suddenly has to protect his family and save a girl he never thought he'd dare to fall for. SPOILER ALERTS Some things we know about this upcoming book: *A mysterious new type of fey appears in this series called the Forgotten. They kill other fey by draining their glamour so they won't fade. They briefly appeared in the original Iron Fey series *The love interest's name is Kenzie! *Ethan's friend also goes missing *Kierran (Meghan and Ash's son) has a significant role! Prediction Just like Kagawa's first Iron Fey series, the Call of Forgotten series is bound to be filled with drama, romance, and tons of interesting, fantastic faery details! If we are lucky, there will probably be tons of appearances by old character favorites like Puck Goodfellow, Prince Ash, and Ethan's own sister Meghan. If you have tips for new readers about the Iron Fey series, leave a comment below! Category:Blog posts